


Impatient

by nerdygaycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastplay, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dean Has Breasts, Incest, M/M, Omega Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: </p>
<p>Even though 15/16 year old Dean is Omega he's pretty lacking in the chest department. While he's supposed to be taking care of Sam while John is off on an extended hunt Dean uses the few weeks away from his father along with some fake IDs saying he's 18 and money from various scams to get a surgeon to upgrade his chest. John isn't happy when he comes home, especially since Dean has gone very big, but ends up warming up and getting really handsy with them once Dean has healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> leave it to me to end up writing this stuff
> 
> full prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/102465.html?thread=38827073#t38827073

John knew Dean wasn’t completely happy with his body. At sixteen his chest was as plain as it had been when he was a nine-year old boy, and for an omega it was a very uncommon occurrence since the vast majority of omegas started developing their breasts when they presented at 10, 11, and even as late as 12.

Dean had presented the very same day he turned eleven and from then on he waited, impatiently, for his chest to fill up, but it was to no avail. Day after day John would find him looking at himself in the mirror and cupping the emptiness, massaging the tiny buds that were his nipples in elongated movements, but nothing accelerated his organism into giving him what he wanted the most.

At fourteen, John began sucking at the small projections that were his teats. He latched on them till they were raw and Dean was a whimpering mess, slick wetting his father’s thigh. 

Dean would drink milk in the hopes of it working a miracle but John knew it was all in vain.

“Dean, stop worrying so much. Your momma was a late bloomer too. She got her titties when she was fifteen, and they were the most perfect thing in the world. Couldn’t get my hands around all of them” he was cradling Dean, a hand rubbing in-between his ass cheeks.

“Really?” asked Dean looking up at his father with a glint of hopefulness in his eyes.

“Ah, yes! Such a pretty omega she was. I bet yours will be growing any time now, Dean. And they’ll be as big, if not bigger, than hers”

The door opened wide and Sam entered the motel room to Dean locking his lips with his father’s passionately as he was being cradled, totally nude, his ass being groped tightly by his dad’s big hand.

Sam was feeling so tired he plopped himself down on one of the beds without taking off his shoes. Sam fell asleep to the vision of Dean being fingerfucked by his dad as his brother squeezed his nipples. 

 

Two years passed and Dean’s chest was as modest as it had always been. He was nearing his seventeenth birthday and he couldn’t go on like this. So Dean devised a plan. 

John would go hunting with Bobby for three whole weeks while Dean was supposed to take care of Sam. Thing was, Sammy was a pretty independent kid, so, in reality, Dean didn’t have to care for him that much. 

Every day, for seven days, Dean would go to bars to get a bit of money playing lots of poker and pool, deceiving even the most experienced players. He got around stealing a couple of credit cards which reported him a nice income pretty easily. And on the seventh day he got a fake ID that made him two years older, enough to get any decent surgeon to perform a breast augmentation on him.

 

John came a week later than expected only to find Dean with a towel wrapped around his frame and not only hanging from his hips. His chest was now an ample bosom that the white fabric couldn’t hide. 

“Dean…?” he asked, surprised of the sudden change.

“Hello, dad… I uh, did something” he started nervously.

John dropped his bags on the floor and quickly moved to where Dean was standing, getting rid of the towel to examine his son’s tits and soon enough he found proof to back his suspicions. A pair of incisions, each a small horizontal line in the crease of Dean’s very impressive new breasts. 

John’s mind clouded with anger. He had assured Dean he’d get his so awaited tits anytime now and the boy couldn’t wait a bit more. He hadn’t trusted him. 

“Get on your knees, you little slut! Now!” he yelled. 

Dean quickly got up on the bed and on all fours waited for his punishment. As sore as his new tits were he couldn’t help being fascinated by the sight of them, hanging obscenely and blocking the view of his dad behind him. 

Dean felt the sharp slap on the left globe of his ass. It made him quiver as his breath was knocked out of him. John slapped him ten more times on his ass before spreading him open and hitting his hole viciously. 

Dean was crying and trembling all over, the heat of his skin told him his ass was most surely red from the spanking, but his slutty hole was getting very wet, slick pouring out of it and running down his thigh. 

John pushed three fingers inside his boy’s ass without stopping till he found his prostate, which he twisted in his fingers, causing the omega to weep and cum all over the sheets. 

John’s digit abandoned the tightness of Dean’s ass but the alpha slapped his hole a good five times more, harder than before to teach him a lesson. 

“Don’t you ever disobey me like this again, Dean” 

Dean was sobbing uncontrollably, his eyes puffy from crying at being punished so severely. The pain had been more and more unbearable with each unrelenting blow.

“I’m talking to you. Answer me” John’s voice a steely knife that made Dean flinch and curl on the bed.

“I’m sorry, dad! I’m so sorry, please forgive me”

Dean felt his legs being parted but he kept his eyes closed, scared of what may happen. He only heard the click of the lock and knew his father had caged his cock safe and sound. 

“That will teach you a lesson, Dean” said John, a fond look on his face as he eyed the swollen mounds of flesh on his son’s chest. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he started playing with the girls but he had to be rigid if he wanted Dean to become a good omega.

 

Over the following weeks John’s hands were usually found playing and fondling Dean’s tits. It didn’t matter where or with whom they were, John would be caressing Dean’s firm breasts, displaying his dominance by touching him unashamedly and making of Dean a doll for his pleasure. 

He was saving Dean for a suitable alpha, of course, so he couldn’t actually fuck him with his cock but he had his fun with him in other ways. 

Sam was so used to going to sleep with the sound of Dean’s moans as a lullaby and sometimes he’d even watch his dad having Dean in ways that made him blush furiously. His little cock would get hard and his temperature would rise but he stayed quite. He was supposed to be asleep. 

Sam stayed awake on the night of Dean’s heat though, his brother’s howls were too loud to fake sleeping, but John and Dean barely paid attention to him. 

John was sitting on the bed as Dean was on his belly in front of him. His legs were on John’s shoulders giving the older man a direct access to the omega’s ass. 

Sam watched as his dad’s face sunk into Dean’s butt and then his brother was gripping the sheets like a madman, his tits a cushion that bounced when he arched his back trying to get their father closer to his ass. 

Sam heard wet, squelching sounds and then Dean was wailing and twisting the sheets beneath him and humping back into his father’s face, his hands coming to clutch his breasts.

The hard slap on Dean’s buttocks seemed to calm his brother down or at least stop him from howling like a bitch in heat, which he was. 

John put Dean on his back and straddled his upper body, positioning his cock between the heavy pair of tits. Dean squeezed them together and John’s thrusts became quicker. 

“Mhmm, daddy! Feels so good” said Dean in a husky voice, his hips thrusting into the void. “Been wanting you to fuck me like this for such a long time, been wanting to please you like momma always did. I used to watch you fuck her big boobs, how you’d kiss them and aahhh… suck them all the time. Play with them in front of me, was so jealous, I wanted you to do the same to me, daddy. Couldn’t wait…” 

John moved higher and silenced Dean by stuffing his mouth full of his cock. He fucked those plush lips riding Dean’s face, feeling his throat closing around his thick member, grabbing hold of Dean’s breasts till he felt the wave of heat pooling at his gut and then he was coming down his son’s throat, forcing him to let the cum wallow in his mouth before swallowing it lest he gagged on it.

Sam shut his eyes as John helped Dean into a more comfortable position, alpha spooning the young omega from behind, a hand coming up to wrap around the expanse of one breast and his lips kissing tenderly his shoulder. 

John caught Sam staring at them through half-lidded eyes and looked at him straight in the eye, hand disappearing down to Dean’s groin “Goodnight, Sammy”

 

It had been four months since Dean’s augmentation when it happened. 

At first it had been a dull pain in his back, then his nipples started aching as well and his tits themselves were heavy and harder than usual. The lightest touch would have him hissing and even crying. It felt like an elephant was constantly sitting on his chest. Not even his father could take the pain away with his caresses. 

Dean developed a high fever that wouldn’t subside and after a week of being trapped in bed the pain lessened enough for him to take a shower. 

John helped him up from the bed as Sam prepared the bath, and suddenly…

“HOLY FUCK, DEAN!” 

Sam rushed out to the room and soon discovered the reason for his father’s scream. 

Dean’s breasts were… huge. They were pretty big before but now they were enormous. They hung as low as his mid-belly instead of being perky, and there was close to no space between them. They also looked much softer as John’s hands came to meet them. They were certainly bigger than Dean’s head, Sam noted. He had never seen tits so big. 

“Daddy!” Dean said embarrassed when John’s face disappeared between the ponderous mounds of flesh. He took a quick glance at Sam and the blush colored darker.

“Daddy, stop! …Please” 

“No way, baby. See, if you’d only been patient enough, as I told you, you wouldn’t have such massive melons for tits” this last part he said chuckling. His boy was certainly a sight to behold. 

Dean stomped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

He couldn’t believe his luck. They were pathetically big and of course his father would laugh at him for it. Even Sammy saw how big they were. 

He spend almost all day locked in the bathroom refusing his father’s pleas and Sam’s reassurances. He felt so embarrassed that his nipples would brush his skin if he sat down, but then again if he stood up they’d be there, hanging like freaking udders. It was terrible but it also made him very horny. 

By definition he was a beautiful omega, Dean knew this. It was just so abnormal to see breasts this big. Not even his mother’s after both her pregnancies could compare to his. 

After hours of touching and groping and sucking and staring at his voluptuous reflection, Dean opened the door to a dim-lit room. 

Sammy was already asleep and John was writing down on his journal. He smiled at Dean’s naked body as it stepped out of the bathroom. 

The alpha put down his journal and opened his arms in invitation. 

Dean sprinted his way to the bed, tits bouncing madly with every step, and threw himself in the warmth of his father’s arms. 

“Are you okay, baby?” asked John, kissing the top of his head. 

“I think I am… I mean, it’s not too bad, right?”

“Bad?!” John said a little louder than he intended, making Dean’s eyes as wide as saucers “Of course not, Dean! You’re so, so beautiful you can’t imagine. If I were your alpha I’d be breeding the hell out of you, all fucking day, waiting to milk these girls dry.”

They cuddled naked, as they usually did, John’s head pillowed by the soft pair of tits.

John’s words were a boost to Dean’s self-esteem. He soon was parading himself around town wearing those cute little tops he owned and which were no fit at all. People from all ages would be staring wide eyed at his bouncing tits which threatened to spill out anytime. 

He went mostly braless since it always ended in futile attempts to try to get the impressive hooters inside the cups, so his nipples were displayed through the thin fabric for everyone to see.

It was a bit embarrassing since he’d get unwanted comments from strangers about how fertile his asshole was and some dared to grope him, calling him names, making him wet between his legs.

However, this never happened if John was with him. He’d put a hand around Dean’s waist and if he needed reassurance he’d fondle him in public, telling him how proud he should be of having such a beautiful body. These praises went right to his hole though, and he’d end up a blushing wet mess anyway.

It was late at night and John was getting all handsy with him and Dean loved it. He loved the devotion of his father’s endearments and right in that moment Dean knew there was no one else’s hands he wanted on him.

“Daddy, please fuck me” he whispered as John’s tongue played with his nipple. He could feel himself getting wet.

“We can’t do that, baby. I’m your father”

“I don’t …. I don’t care” Dean’s determination was indisputable. “Daddy, fuck... Breed me, breed your little omega whore, please. I want you to fuck me with your knot and I need your cum dripping from my hole. I want you to put your baby in me, daddy. I’d look good knocked up, don’t you think?” 

John groaned at Dean’s filthy words. Had he seriously been thinking of mating Dean with anyone else other than himself? He had been so very wrong to ever think about such a thing. 

He groped as much as he could of Dean’s gargantuan breasts and felt the nipples harden under his touch. John started his way down, placing wet kisses down the omega’s body till he reached his small erect dick, which he easily fit in his mouth, tongue teasing at the slit.

Sweet slick was flowing from Dean’s ass, an invitation the hole was making to get fucked. It had a distinctive scent to it, more enticing than before. John’s cock was rock hard inside his pants but he wanted to savor this moment, to take in the exquisiteness laid before him. 

John pushed apart Dean’s legs and kissed him in his most intimate spot. This time the alpha let himself take as much pleasure as he was willing to give Dean, unlike the times before. They were to be mated on this bed, with an unconscious Sam as their witness. Though if Dean kept making so much noise they’d wake up Sammy, but John didn’t have the heart to ask Dean to suppress his pleasure. Not this night. 

 

“Daddy, please. Give it to me” he was asking so nicely, his pheromones clouding the alpha’s senses, clinging to his nostrils and wrapping around his cock. 

John sucked a few more kisses on Dean’s asshole, licking his way inside while his thumb massaged at the rim. With a wet pop the alpha’s mouth abandoned Dean’s opening to give way to his thumb.

John managed to rid himself of his underwear without retiring his digit from the engulfing heat. 

He moved up to meld his tongue with Dean’s, hands now on his son’s breasts, they really were more than a handful. 

“I want you to relax that tight ass of yours, baby. I’m pretty big and I don’t wanna hurt you”

“Daddy, I can take it, all of it” John smiled at the childish tone. Dean was so young and yet he’d begged him, just a few minutes ago, to get him all knocked up. 

“Sure you can”

John lined the head of his cock with Dean’s virginal entrance. The boy had never had a cock before and John knew he was big by any standard. Luckily, being so young and having his hormones so high, Dean was soaking wet beyond belief. John could’ve easily sank four fingers in there without preparation, no doubt.

The omega’s breathing began to turn erratic as he felt the searing pain of having something so large breaching him. Dean tried to contain his sobs but he couldn’t and soon he was whimpering as he felt every inch of his daddy’s cock made its way into his tight channel. 

The alpha put a hand on his belly and calmed him down with strokes to his dick, diverting his attention from the pain of losing his virginity. “Shh, baby, it’ll hurt a little before it gets good. Little more than the tip went in, Dean. You do want me to fuck you, right?” 

 

“Yes, daddy. It’s just so big, I wasn’t expecting that” Dean kissed the hand that was caressing his cheek, and then he looked at John and nodded.

The alpha knew Dean wanted this more than anything, and he wanted it too. He missed having babies around, he missed the taste of maternal milk, and he missed having someone to spill his seed into every night. 

John gritted his teeth at the squeezing of Dean’s hole and proceeded to push himself deeper, knowing it’d be better for the omega if he bottomed out once and for all. And so he did, in spite of Dean’s whining, feeling the wet channel widening to allow him access inside his son’s chamber. 

John hit the boy’s prostate and saw Dean quivering and biting his lips. There were tears falling on the bed and he felt a bit sorry for him, but not nearly sorry enough to not push inside with a swift thrust till his balls slapped on Dean’s skin. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. I’ll start fucking you now, the painful part is done.”

“Oh, please, please… Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” his voice was far from a whisper, it was quite loud and desperate but Dean didn’t care. His daddy would be fucking his knot inside him and filling him with his cum. He wasn’t gonna hold anything back, it all felt so good. Sammy could watch for all he cared. He wanted to be seen as he was being claimed and mounted by his father. He wanted everyone to know what a slut he was for his daddy, and Sammy would’ve been the first to know anyway. 

John began pounding into Dean’s ass, marveling at the way his cock was sucked back by the asshole each time he pulled away. 

The alpha covered the boy’s body with his own and suckled at the tender teat, squeezing the other nipple between his fingers. 

He embraced each of Dean’s words as he fucked into him because apparently getting his ass ravished by his daddy made the omega rather talkative. 

“Fuck! You’re so big, daddy! Fill me so good, never want you to stop fucking me. Can’t wait till you push your knot inside and open my tight little asshole even wider. Want you to leave my hole gaping open and then fill it again and again. Oh, daddy! Keep going, faster, yes… Ahh, my ass is so hungry for you I can feel it clenching, trying to milk you. Daddy please, please give me your seed. I want you to cum inside me, daddy. I want your baby in me, want everyone to know you put it there, that I’m yours. My big ahh! My big tits will start making milk and you can milk me, suck at them… all the time while… Oh! While you fuck me, daddy.”

John’s mind pictured every word that came out of Dean and then there was that pleasant sensation at the base of his cock, the feeling that came before popping a knot, that tightness of all his shaft’s length. It was a delicious heat that fueled his pace and speeded him into fucking the omega’s hole. 

After a few more thrusts it was big enough it wasn’t a comfortable fit and then it didn’t even fit inside anymore. 

It was surprising enough that Dean had been able to gobble up all nine inches of him, but this was a much more demanding feat. 

“Don’t stop, daddy!”

John watched as Dean sucked his finger with the same voracity his ass swallowed his cock. 

“I won’t” the alpha replied.

And then John had reanimated his pace, pummeling into the omega so hard the head of the bed was slamming against the wall. 

John felt his knot pulsing, he knew he wouldn’t last much and so he pushed and pushed into the slippery, choking heat that was Dean’s ass. He heard the loud cry of pleasure and pain that made its way from Dean’s guts. He had been fucked so roughly on his first time that his little hole was all stretched out and raw, it felt like it was on fire. 

Dean couldn’t stop himself from moaning with every little movement, it was all too much. His skin was too hot and the pounding of his daddy’s cock was hitting his prostate as if it was its sole target, his tits were bouncing so much he had to hold them down to avoid them from hitting his face and then he looked to his right and there was his little brother, mouth open wide and palming his obvious erection, and then Dean was coming all over his belly and his tits. 

 

John followed suit almost immediately, the thrumming of his balls anticipating his orgasm. He came with a loud grunt, emptying himself in that sweet heat for what seemed like forever. He could hear the omega sighing happily at the warm liquid being spilled and painted all over his walls. John felt Dean’s asshole fluttering around his hard shaft, clenching and unclenching, trying to milk his balls with all its might, making sure the omega was well bred. 

The look of pure bliss on Dean’s face was absolutely gorgeous and John laid atop him, their bodies a sweaty mess cooling slowly in the darkness of the motel room. 

“Did you like it, Dean?” the alpha asked, mouth finding its way to a puffy nipple. God, he couldn’t wait till these were overflowing with milk, he’d never tired of them.

“Mhmm, yes, daddy…“Another spurt of cum gushed inside of Dean and the boy moaned at the sensation “Promise me you’ll always fuck me like this.”

“I promise” he was feeling rather sleepy now.

“And, daddy? “

“Yeah?”

“I hope I’m pregnant with your babies… I really want to get knocked up by you, daddy. Want my tits to get even bigger and feed you and the babies with my milk.”

John smiled at the lewd tenderness of his omega boy.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get knocked up before the sun rises, baby.” 

Neither of them heard Sam as he quietly jerked off, too aroused by the mating between his father and his brother. He prayed Dean had a baby omega.

**Author's Note:**

> glad to receive prompts


End file.
